Opposites don't really attract
by Sinistrad
Summary: 2p characters weren't known for being too fond of their 1p selves. The reason is simple, they're too different, despite representing the same nations.


**In my headcanon 2p America is a bit more of serious and grumpy, rather than a mischievous type. Well, at least when he's alone. xD**

 **Please, don't get the wrong impression about me because of that fanfic. I'm not the hater, in fact, I actually love America, both, the country AND the character. This fic is just that 2p America (Allen) might think of 1p America (Alfred). You know, 2p characters are not known for being fond of their 1p selves. I don't mean to offend anyone at all. All the offense directed toward Alfred and the other characters, the FICTIONAL characters, not the real life Americans, or the real life America, or any other nations mentioned in here.**

 **Rated M for 2p America's foul mouth. :D**

 _ **Allen's POV**_

'' _That a disgrace ''_. Allen grumbled, whenever his inferior counterpart Alfred crossed his mind. Sometimes, 2p America liked to spend his time in thoughts. Unlike Alfred, who was always eager to get as much attention, as he could, Allen preferred spending his time in solitude, locked in his room, unwilling to see anyone, not even his twin sister Emily. The Meeting was a pain in the ass as it is, seeing all the faces of the other nations nearly drove him crazy. God, he could barely stand them!

''Sometimes I wonder, how did that bumbling, cowardly idiot manage to become a superpower in the first place? I understand, what our paths are similar in some ways, but still…there are so many differences. He is infinitely stupid, always acting and eating like a fucking brain damaged toddler. That idiot gives me the urge to punch him in the face, over and over again, until he stops breathing. He always yelps about how cool, brave and respected he is, when, in reality, he's the only one who's dumb enough to believe in such bullshit. That idiot is like a lion with a heart of a kitten.

Cool? First of all, cool people don't suck at fighting. If he was ever invaded by some other country (again), he will fall in mere seconds. I mean, even his insignificant, maple syrup slurping wimp of a brother could beat the shit out of him, that a shame!

Brave? Brave people are not afraid of their own shadow. A very important feature for someone, who supposed be the superpower of the world, indeed.

Respected? Despite having so much power and influence, he's still a weakling everyone laughs at and no one takes seriously, not even those he once brutally beat and left in shambles, no matter how hard he tries. I almost feel bad for that poor little bitch, almost. At least my enemies take me seriously. I'd like to see them laugh at or insult me, but I doubt they wouldn't end up being brutally maimed and killed in the most painful way. Not even that dickhead Russia.

I definitely despite that blonde moron Alfred, all he does is making _**our**_ country look like a joke. I wish our world could switch places. So I could show all these shitstains what the REAL superpower is like. But I don't think he would survive in my world, he's much too soft even for his own world, let alone mine. Despite all the shit he possesses, that golden haired fool is quite handsome. I wish he was more serious and smart, I wish we had more similarities, even though we're not supposed to. But, maybe…. if we had more similarities, we would be friends, or even….NO! Never! '' Allen slapped himself, mentally cursing for even thinking about that idiot in such way, while the blush on his face was quickly getting redder and redder.

 **oOoOo**

 **Emily is the name of 2p fem America. And she is one of the few nations Allen doesn't actually hate or despise. But, anyway, this is the first fanfiction I ever dared to post, the rest are way too sucky, plus, English isn't my native language, so, I'm sorry, if I made some grammar mistakes, and sorry for editing this so many times. And no, Allen isn't really in love with the actual Alfred, more like he's in love in that Alfred could've been. xD.**


End file.
